reality, or not?
by Death-Flame
Summary: she lived a normal life, but with the coming of a strange book, every thing is changed, her memory lost, wich world is real wich is not, for both can bring death.


MUST E-MAIL ME AT ICYMOON5@AOL.COM OR I WILL NOT GET YOUR REVIEW, my e-mail not working so my friend gonna give me your reviews so please review *sweat drop*  
  
(Title not decided yet.)  
  
"Ding, ding, ding," rang the bell. It was a mad scatter as every one ran through the door to the cafeteria for lunch. All of a sudden every one stopped as every one collided into each other, Feoria thudding against the back of the one before her. Guys laughed and then walked on as the girls took a right and went around the long way. Once every one was gone I saw what it was all about, rain. "Girls, there so preppy. They can't even get wet." She muttered under her breath, "wait I am one." Feo sighed and walked on as the rain lightly plopped upon her. When lunch had finished she walked out in the courtyard that was shrouded with mist. Then it happened, she remembered the bell ringing, the sound of footsteps as children ran forward and then, every thing went black. Later during what she guessed was supposed to be 6th period she started to come to. Her eyes flickered open as she then brushed some of her brownish blond hair out of her eyes. "What happened?" She said as she looked up at a person who was standing over her. At first it was blurry but then every thing came back into focus as she recognized the woman as the school nurse. The women gazed down into Feo's dark brown but yet ebon looking eyes, "You had fainted and this boy here was kind enough to tell us. So we brought you over here and you're currently laying on one of the beds we have." "Ok." She said as she then turned to see the boy. "Simon, ahhh this must be hell. No wait I'm not dead. Never mind," she thought to herself. "You slept for a long time, I wasn't sure when you where going to wake up. But now that your better you can go." Feo quirked a brow at her as she was then practically kicked out. She now stood outside the door of the clinic and she then walked out and went to class. Feoria sat in her chair as her teacher went on and on. She hated math and would just stare at the teacher wile really being somewhere else in her mind. She was now simply thinking about what she had dreamed of after she had fainted, though it wasn't as simple as it sounded. She had dreamed of what was like another realm. A world, where what you dreamed, excelled beyond what you could imagine. A place that was made of adventures and quests. A place that she did not understand. Though she knew that what she saw was so realistic that she felt as if it was real and that she had wanted it to be real. "Feoria number 12." Feo froze as she realized she had missed something. "Number 12 please." She knew that she had been caught. "I didn't get that one." She answered quickly before the teacher could embarrass her. "Leoku what did you get?" I turned my head slightly as my hair flipped and I saw my friend Leo look just as startled as I had been. "I didn't understand it." He answered same as I did to the annoyed teacher. "Jill what did you get?""276.018479410293019348 (takes breath) 2398473058 ¼" she answered promptly. "Smarty pants," Feo muttered under her breath. Feoria went back to thinking but could no longer recall it. As the bell rang once more she headed towards her 7th class after meeting up with Leo. "Like I was supposed to even get that question right. Leo, didn't you do the homework? Well does just righting down numbers count as doing the work? Works for me. Ok then I did it." Feo laughed as she thought about how every night she would go home and either do the same or use a calculator. They walked on to their class but didn't make it. Half way to the class Feo had had a strange feeling. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as Leo talked on. She had gotten dizzy as the mist seamed to swirl around her then things went black, once more. She had woken up to see the nurse once again only this time instead of Simon there was Leoku. "Well twice in one day, are we trying for a new record? If so why don't we just go for three shall we?" Feo gave her a pissed of stare that instead of getting her in trouble caused the lady to just walk away. "Well you need to get on your way back to class." They heard her call out from her desk in the attached room. "You don't think she should stay and rest that way she will feel better and maybe not faint again?" He replied. "Leo it's ok." She got up, dusted herself off, and took her stuff that she had found next to the bed and summond him to carry on. He gave her an awkward glance then went on as they continued on their way to the class. Though they where late they where lucky and was late for the class that was taught by the only nice teacher on there team. "Just take your seats and we will continue guys." "Ok." They replied each taking their own seat. Feo was absent of reality and was dealing with much confusion. She had had the same exact dream only this time it was even more vivid. She saw a young girl that almost looked like her only different close and died hair. The seam to be her then walked forward and seamed to be heading somewhere, as if she was on a journey. Wile Feo was trying to make sense of the dream. She didn't notice Leo's confused look on his face, for as Feoria didn't know he had fainted also. They had really been found by an administrator and taken to the clinic. He had wakened first and got up to see what happened to her as she had woken to find him and believe he had taken her. Though the one thing that neither of them knew, was that they had, had about the same dream, for Leoku saw himself on a journey to some place the same as Feo. Both didn't understand and both, no matter how hard they tried could not make sense of the matter. Though both wished to ask the other about it both of them kept it to themselves. 


End file.
